


No Happy Endings (Once Upon a Time Remix)

by CaitN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, remix madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All fairy tales begin with "once upon a time" and end with "happily ever after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happy Endings (Once Upon a Time Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163248) by [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin). 



All fairy tales begin with "once upon a time" and end with "happily ever after."

Uriel used to believe in happily ever after. He obeyed his Father, got along with his brothers, and waited for the Day of Judgment; when humankind would be cleansed and once again bask in the Word and the love.

Uriel's faith disappeared with his Father.

He began to despise humankind for what they had squandered and threw away. Yet with every city he destroyed, every soul extinguished, he became more and more like them.

Once upon a time, an angel fell.

And Uriel joined him.


End file.
